Life On The Outside
by IdRatherNotSayxXx
Summary: Just having a go at writing really. My first fanfic. I know everyones read the 'Dimitri and Lissa go behind Rose's back' thing before, but I'm hoping mine is different from the rest... please give it a go. Rated T  for safety xx
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so just imagine Lissa is Queen and Rose is her guardian but they still have their bond. Sorry if anyone seems out of character, just let me know. :) Thanks xx_

**Rose's POV**

"Why do you even have to do it?" I complained. I really wasn't liking this idea at all. I was sat crossed legged opposite Christian's mocking face, while he grinned in amusement. There aren't many times when I feel uncomfortable but this, I admit, was one of them. And by the glint in Christian's eyes it was obvious that he knew how uncomfortable I was.

"Because you know how important magic is. And so I need to practice." He stated as if I was mentally deficient. I heard Mia giggle in the background, which just made me mad.

"You can practice. Over there." I nodded my head across the room to make it clear I wanted him a far distance from me. He laughed.

"But what about my target? What would I be aiming for?" He asked, finally getting to the reason why he needed me. Well, that, and he doesn't like me.

"Well use a chair or something! Don't use me!" I fought. Yeah, pick on me. He was so dead when we finished.

"Look, you saw how awesome fire was when we were taking down those Strigoi at St. Vllads. Academy! How can you not want to help? How great would it be if I could learn to crisp a bunch of them in seconds? It would be just as helpful for you too in the long run. Less exercise when it comes to killing them," He said, and winked at me. Yes. I guess it would help... providing he didn't kill me.

"What about Mia and Eddie? You could use them!" I moaned. This was so not fair.

"Mia could just put it out with water," Christian pointed out, with a finger in the air. Lame.

"Two birds, one stone! You're practising magic, _she'd_ be practising magic too! See? Or if not then use Eddie! He's a bigger build than me, and so he could be more threatening," I argued back at him.

"Nice try Rose. Just do it. Besides, he's only practising distracting spells." Mia chimed in with a smile. "No 'crisping'."

"Rose, believe me, there's nothing more 'threatening' than you out there, especially not me" Eddie joined in laughing. "Besides, you don't have to look threatening; you just sit there and wait it out."

"And I prefer tormenting you over Eddie any day," Christian added with a chuckle, completely ignoring my last comment. A sudden flame leapt past my ear and I couldn't help it; I flinched. Everyone burst out laughing and Eddie said, "Not so badass now, are you Rose?" and I gave him the death glare, which everyone just found funnier. They were really enjoying this.

"Rose, all you've gotta do is sit there while I just make rings of fire round you and stuff. Nothing that will kill you. Yet. So can you _please_ just sit still and shut up?" Christian said, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably. I opened my mouth to tell him where to shove it, but he clearly realised this and added "It'll help Lissa." Lissa. My best friend, who was practically my sister. I would do anything for her and damn it, he knew it. He grinned after a few moments had passed and I hadn't said anything.

"I hate you." I spat venomously at him. As if he didn't know that already. He just laughed and raised his hands, ready to flick fire at me. Brilliant. Eddie and Mia came closer in to watch. We were hanging out at Mia's so we weren't worried anyone was gonna find us and freak out. The worst that could happen was something set alight, but as I said we had a water user on hand just in case. Or of course, Christian could miss and hit me, which could kill me. No biggy. Once he'd used a fire spell on a guy named Ralf at St. Vllads. because he'd been pissing me and, more importantly, Lissa off. So Christian had set him on fire, but without actually burning him and causing him any damage at all. Well, except for humiliating him and probably giving him nightmares, but I had no problem with that. I was just worried he would do something similar to me, just to scare me. He was an ass like that.

I zoned out, and tried to use a method where I was there but not really experiencing it. The usual Guardian 'see-without-actually-seeing' method. I was hoping I could just sink into it, so Christian could 'burn' me and I wouldn't care, or hardly even notice. My mind wandered away from my body. Maybe that was why I felt a tug from Lissa. Or maybe it was because a usual feeling shone through the bond. The one I usually felt when her and Christian were making out or... doing other stuff. That was weird. My eyes shot up to Christian, who was still sat infront of me. Well if he was here, then who was...?

I felt myself being pulled through the bond and into Lissa's head, and found myself looking into gorgeous brown eyes I could find anywhere. Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **_Thank you so much for the reviews! ;D and a favourite story! And a story alert!  
Only had the story up since tonight! I know this might not be a big deal for some, but for me it's amazing! :D So a special __**thankyou!**__ to __Deny-dee, Mely, Achillos, Abbie, __dimitri's girlxxx and Nobody North__. :) You guys have really made my night. So anyway, got the next chapter up, and I've got another one done, just needs a few alterations so I can upload that one whenever. Just let me know :) again, thanks xxxx_

**Rose's POV**

What the _hell_? What were they doing? This was SO not happening! But it was. I could _see_ it. Did they seriously think I wouldn't find out about them? If so, then they are so ridiculously stupid, that it's painful. We're bonded for Christ sake! I had to get out... now. So I could go beat the crap out of them. I felt myself start to shake as the shock hit me. Dimitri and Lissa. _Dimitri_ and _Lissa_.

_Come on Rose! Get the hell out of her head!_ My inner voice was yelling at me, adrenaline running from Lissa's body into mine, my heart pounding in my ears. Everything was intensified as he kissed her neck, running his finger along her necklace and down...

Dimitri. He was here, his eyes looking at me adoringly. Admiring me. I loved him so much, and he loved me too. I'd travelled the world for this man, and almost given up everything because of my love for him.

_He loves you? Really? Doesn't look like it to me! He's not looking at you. He's looking at Lissa. This is something you _really _don't want to see. _More screaming came from my brain while my heart refused to understand.

Wow. My inner voice was a bitch. Then Dimitri kissed me again and my world spun... NO. He kissed _Lissa_ again. _Get back to Mia's house! _...Mia! And Eddie! And... Oh my god. Christian! They were there. Probably all wondering what was happening to me. What could I say to Christian? His girlfriend was cheating on him with my boyfriend? No. Him and Liss had had so many problems and had come this far. I couldn't do this to him. Or to her.

_Well clearly Lissa isn't thinking much about you. Why should you care about her?_

But I shut it up and felt myself travel back to my own body with a jerk. I glanced down to see Christian's hands gripping my arms.

"What the hell? It's been more than 'a minute' Christian!" a girl's voice squeaked. Mia.

"Well then give her another! She does this when she visits Lissa. She probably just got bored of being here doing this and went to visit her..." Christian's voice said.

"Umm, she's not usually out this long though is she? I mean, look at her face. She doesn't look 'bored'. She looks..." Eddie cut off. Me. They were talking about me. What about my face?

I felt myself being shaken by a pair of hands and I looked into worried, ice-blue eyes. Eddie and Mia were crowded round him too, looking nervous. I heard Mia exhale in relief, and Eddie still looked a little nervous, but not nearly as much as he had sounded a few moments ago. I guess his 'big brother' role was still in place. Christian, however, looked confused. He knew something was up. "What did you see?" he whispered softly to me. How could I tell him? I couldn't do this to him! He loved Lissa so much! I couldn't just take that away from him could I? As much as I pretended to hate Christian I really didn't. Secretly. He was a friend. Someone I could trust. And I _think_ he felt the same about me. How could I betray his trust like this? To not tell him? It would almost be as bad as what Lissa's doing. But... would it? Would I be betraying him or protecting him?

I thought about it, as if I was him. If he knew something..._ saw_ the two of them...and didn't tell me? No. I had to tell him.

I looked into Christian's eyes, willing him, _begging_ him to not hate me. I'd lost two people today and I don't think I could take losing a third.

"Christian..." I started, but my voice choked up and he cut me off.

"What did you see?" he demanded, desperately trying to get me to tell him.

What did I see? I saw my 'best friend' making out with my 'soul mate' on the bed. And if we stick around much longer it will be a _lot_ more than that. I replayed it in my head, as he kissed her face and looked deep into her eyes, a look of love shining through. He loved her?

I felt my heart break. Right then, on the living room floor, in a Moroi's house. People have described things like this in movie's and songs. And books too, or so I've heard. But nothing could prepare me for what I felt at this moment in time. It was as if somebody had reached into my chest, grabbed my heart, twisted it, and pulled it out of my body. I wanted to collapse on the floor, cry myself to sleep, and never wake up. Wanted to scream and hurt everybody in sight. How could they? _How could they do this to me?_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't breathe or talk, in fear of choking. I noticed Mia and Eddie come over but I didn't look at them. I could only look into Christian's blue eyes. _Do it_.

I had to tell him.

I took a deep, shuddering breathe and started... but, "Lissa and... Dimitri" was all I got out before I was cut off by a sob building up in my body. And I let the tears run down my face, drowning in sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey! :D again, a HUGE thank you for more reviews and favourites etc. for this story! It means so much to me :') So I hope you like this next chapter :) they're getting gradually bigger each time I submit one ;) so hopefully they'll soon be a bit longer. Just thought this would be quite a good place to finish off. Thanks, and enjoy! xxx_

**Rose's POV**

Christian didn't quite take it how I had expected him to. Well, that's an understatement. I was sat on the floor with tears pouring down my face uncontrollably, and he suddenly let go of me, jumped to his feet and yelled "What are you waiting for?" then ran out the room, with Eddie close behind him. I was just left in shock and Mia walked over to me and hugged me close to her. "What... Why...?" I asked her. I was _so_ confused as to what had just happened. What the hell? Shouldn't he be breaking down on the floor too? Shouldn't he feel just as broken?

"They've gone to save them. You said Lissa and Dimitri are in danger," she said in a soothing voice. But her words were anything but soothing. _Lissa and Dimitri._

"They're... what?" I squeaked. _Danger_? I did? What? When?

"Christian asked you what was wrong, and you said 'Lissa and Dimitri', and you were crying, and so Eddie and Christian have gone to get them, and..." she trailed off, studying at my horror-struck face, and shock showed clearly on hers. _She knew_. "They're... not in danger... are they?" she asked in a voice so quiet, it was barely audible. As if is she said it quietly, it was less likely to be real. But it was. It was so, _so_ real. I just shook my head. It was all I could bring myself to do. I couldn't go into detail. "Oh, _shit!_ Christian."

More adrenaline pumped through my body at this outburst and I shot to my feet. He couldn't_ see_ them! I was meant to tell him, and then he would walk out. Mourn in his room. Wait a while. Then recover. He hadn't seen the details like I had. The way her legs wrapped round my Dimitri. The way he looked at her. Her desperate longing to cling to any part of him... No. He was not _my _Dimitri. Not anymore. He wasn't supposed to run over to her room to see the show for himself! I did a quick check of Lissa's head and pain shot through me again, almost sending me back into my downward spiralling mood, but I refused to go back just yet. Dimitri was running his hand us her thigh and rolling... _Rose!_

I snapped back to myself, feeling nauseous. Christian hadn't arrived yet. Or they just hadn't noticed. They were pretty into it...

No. I was _pretty sure_ Christian would be noticed as soon as he saw them together, and I just _desperately_ hoped I would get there first.

"Stay here," I called to Mia as I set off at the fastest pace I could run at. My legs pounding, my heart racing, and panting for breath. My body was screaming at me to stop but I ignored it._ I had enough to deal with. _It didn't matter that my legs wanted to collapse from underneath me, so the world could just swallow me up. Taking me down, away from this world. This _shit _world. My best friend. My _best friend. Lissa_. I could _never_ do this to her! And Dimitri. He said he loved me, and would love me, forever. That we would never be apart. And what was he doing? Throwing us so far apart I couldn't even reach him. He broke his promise. How could _he _do this to me? The two people I trusted most in the world. _I could never do this to somebody I loved. _

But then, I realised with a pang to my chest that I _had_. Adrian. I had done this to him. I had betrayed him. How had he managed to look at me? I'd felt bad for him, but disappointed when he didn't want to be my friend still. In fact, I'd felt _angry_. The grief that I had given this pain to somebody so important to me pulls me to a stop and I keel over, feeling sick rise in my throat. My heart is beating so loud I can feel my body tremor with each pulse. My hands grip my shaking knees as I vomit, blood rushing to my face, causing me to stagger a bit as I try to overcome the dizziness that hits me. Is it possible for somebody to die from heart-ache? No, that isn't strong enough. I would take 'heart-ache' over this any day. And then I laugh.

The most mocking, bitter laugh I've ever done. And it pulls me back to reality. Christian is running to their room right now and sometime soon he will be feeling exactly the same as I do right now. How is being sick helping him?

I took another deep breath to steady myself and took off for her room again, kicking my brain into gear as I did so. My heart has ruled my life for too long now. It was time to bring me back. I could still out run them maybe, if I'm fast. Christian is not able to run very well, in comparison to me and Eddie, so Eddie could have left him. But that's unlikely as Eddie has never been into Lissa's room before, and so he obviously knows roughly where she is, but not her room. My bet is he stayed with Christian.

I reached the wing that Lissa lived in. The guardian on duty was slumped on the chair, his back to me, in a way that made him look like he was writing, but I knew it for what it was. He was unconscious. Eddie. I ran up the stairs opposite and sprinted to the room I knew was Lissa's. Where I had hung out with her so many times before. Get ready for parties. Or more like get_ her_ ready for parties. She was the Queen and all. _Snap out of your daydreaming Rose!_ Up another flight of stairs, _please please please don't already be there!_ Just one corner left...

And I was stunned, as I tripped my way around the corner and fell through the door way. Pure shock. And fear. Embarrassment flooded through me as I faced my friends that had just barged in on me and Dimitri...

And then I realised. These weren't _my _emotions. They were Lissa's. It was like the world stopped turning for us all. Dimitri looked at me with a horrified expression, as he realised his girlfriend had walked in on him in bed and half naked with another girl. Not only 'another girl', but her sister. We might as well have been sisters. _Then_. Not now. Not after this. I refused to meet his eyes. Or Lissa's. Eddie blended into the wall, ready for anything we would throw at each other, but clearly _very_ uncomfortable. I think we all were.

And then Christian stepped forward, a look of venom highlighting all his features. "What... the fuck... do you think... you are doing?" he spat, in the most menacing voice I had ever heard.


End file.
